the brain of a madman
by Hinatachan167
Summary: basically laboto meets sadako 'satans helper' as she's called. i wonder what will happen between the 2 of them
1. meeting the dr laboto

The brain of a madman

Intro/ chapter 1

Ok, I know the title sucks ass…don't even think about doing anything evil

start _'mommy!! Daddy!!' a little girl screamed as she was being chased by robbers, her parents dead. The poor girl didn't know, she thought they were sleeping. She came to a dead end, 'finally, you know for a little girl you're hard to catch?' she stared at the 2 men in fear. She had no clue what she did to the 2 men until they were screaming in agony. She made note that blood was pouring from their eyes, and they were chocking as if someone was in front of them strangling them. She cried in fear and suddenly realized that she killed them somehow. Their blood splattered allover her face and white gown, she walked over to her mother and father's corpses and slept with them for the remainder of the night._

* * *

Years later- the little girl was a grown up and a Psychonaut at that, 'sadako, could you come here?' she heard Morry's voice and followed it. 'Now cadets, this is an example of a true fighter! A strong willed, powerful, and reliable!!' all the students went from the coach to her, 'Ms. Sadako, a demonstration.' She concentrated her powers, made a little cyclone of wind, and finally let it go. The students stared at her 00, 'it's called wind control, I think you'll learn something like this someday.' Sadako said coldly and left the classroom, 'jeez, she so stupid, the whole camp is stupid!' she turned around and saw a red haired puffy hair boy, 'what did you just call me? You wanna fight or something?!' the boy remained silent and then she left the room again. She walked out towards the lake, she saw a building, '_I wonder what's over there, I better go tonight, knowing Sasha he's going to try and act like a father and lecture me.' _She left the lake and went back towards her cabin; she looked at her current home, not much, just a little kitchen, a sleeping area, and a living room. She suddenly heard barking, 'oh hello, angel.' She knelt down at a little Dalmatian pup.

* * *

Moments later- she had her bags and her pup, ready to go to the asylum. Once there she heard voices, 'well isn't that just_ great_ angel, I'm hearing voices.' She noticed angel whimpering, 'c-come on angel.' She placed her stuff in a dark area of the asylum and looked around, trying to find the voice. She came to the top and found a very crazy man with one of the children, 'this is only going to hurt until your brain comes out.' She heard the child sneeze and quickly a brain came out, she mentally screamed. Just as the man turned around she ducked and hid. With every step he took towards her, her heart rate increased, her body nearly went numb with fear. When he finally came to her spot, she was gone, but he heard her footsteps running as far as she could. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped making her fall then all went black.

* * *

When she awoke- by the time she awoke, she was strapped to a chair and her dog a muzzle and was chained. 'Angel, please girl! I need help-'she was cut off when she saw the man come towards her, 'ah sadako haruno; 'the killer' 'the fallen angel' or this 'Satan's helper.' Your mind is exactly the type I need.' She glared at him especially for the nicknames that people called her, 'what the hell do you mean?' he grinned in an evil way, 'my name is dr. laboto. I know everything about you and what happened when you were 4.' She felt a tear come to eye but fought the erg to cry, 'I don't know how you know me, and I don't care, I have one demand: let me the f# go!' he simply laughed at her, 'what in the name of hell is so funny?' 'You're beautiful especially when you're angry.' She was blushing but trying to hide it, 'what's this?' he walked straight up to her and placed her face into his hand, examining her, until he found the redness on her cheeks. 'You're blushing, did you like the compliment?' 'HELL NO!!' she yelled trying to get him off of her. He still had a tight grip on her cheeks studying her still; she finally managed to her face out of his grasp and turned away.

That's it for the moment…so tired


	2. the kiss

The brain of a madman

Chapter 2 WTF

Note: this means talk and _this _means thinking

* * *

When sadako was free from Laboto's grasp, she noticed that the man was shocked then shrugged it off, 'I'll get what I want, sadako; at _any cost_.' Sadako glared and continued to look away, _'he's right, if I don't comply with his orders, he'll probably take my brain or worse…' _'Sadako, I won't take your brain, I'm offering you this: work for me and nothing will happen to you, don't and I'll take that precious brain of yours.' She thought this through and came out, 'yes…boss.' She said disgusted. Laboto grinned evilly and finally released the young girl. She pushed her body against the wall, her dog was barking as a way of saying, 'don't you dare touch her!!' laboto glared at the dog, with sadako she felt a metal bar, picked it up. She ran towards the doctor hoping to knock him out, it practically worked, 'OMG, WTF!? What have I done?' she began to turn around and leave the room, she suddenly felt something grab her skirt. She looked down and saw a pissed laboto. She grabbed the bit of her skirt and ram. Another sudden bit; laboto grabbed her leg and knocked her out.

* * *

Moments later: sadako awoke in a gothic bedroom, '_this is not where I was…' _suddenly the door opened and there was the dr. 'where the fuck am I!?' laboto chuckled, 'you're still in the tower, and I just placed you in your own room.' '_Why did he do that? Does he? NO FUCKING WAY!!' _The next thing she knew, laboto placed her in his arms, 'what the hell do you think you're do-'she was suddenly cut off by a quick kiss. When the 2 parted, sadako yelled, 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' laboto grinned, 'doing what a lover would do to you.' Sadako looked down, 'what the?' laboto left the room, leaving the poor girl alone, her dog jumped on her lap. 'Angel, why do you think he did that?' angel whined and fell asleep; sadako sighed and fell asleep, thinking of the kiss.


	3. memories

* * *

The brain of a madman

Chapter 3 meeting she-egor; persuasions

Next morning- sadako finally awoke only to see her dog gone, 'ANGEL!! WHERE ARE YOU!?' she ran and yelled out all over the tower. Looking in every tiny hole, every corner, and cabinet. She stopped and saw an old woman, 'hello.' The woman replied in a high-pitched voice, 'hello.' Poor sadako went 00', 'I hate to be rude, but how old are you exactly?' the woman did respond because she was gone by the time she looked up. Sadako sighed, went back up stairs and got dressed (ino yamanka's out fit during shippuden). She went into the lab and found a turtle and the same woman, 'hey, what's your name?' the woman looked over and sadako, 'my name's she-egor. Yours?' 'Sadako haruno. So she-egor, do you know where laboto went?' 'Nope, and I'm glad.' 'Huh?' 'He's so mean to these brains and he threatens to kill my turtle pokeylope.' _'Woah, maybe he's planning to use angel to his advantage incase I decide to fight back.' _'She-egor, have you seen a Dalmatian pup, she has no spots, still a young pup (think oddball from 102 Dalmatians), has a black collar with the name, 'angel.' 'Nope, I'll tell when I do though.' Sadako and she-egor both heard footsteps, there was the dr. 'ah, sadako, I see you met she-egor.' She was still somewhat pissed off with him, 'what have you done with angel?' she said coldly. He gave a confused look, 'oh, that dog of yours?' 'YES!!' laboto stepped aside and revealed to her, the dog with a chain leash and was attached to some kind of fur cutter, 'what…in….the….name…..of…..god..?' she was so shocked; she felt the sudden urge to puke. Sadako never saw anything so sickening. 'You look sick. How about I fix you a fur coat?' sadako finally barfed; laboto looked at a squeamish sadako. He finally stopped the fur cut, 'there, there. The dog is fine.' She felt the same bar and whacked him again, 'woah.' Sadako heard she-egor, 'I'm sorry it's just that no one threatens my friends, no one.' Sadako ran out of the room before the twisted doctor got up. When she stopped, she was pretty far, in one of the dark corners. '_Please don't let him find me here.' _'Well sadako, if you don't come out…then I know a certain little pup that will get a fur cut!' sadako ran back to the dr. only to save angel, 'alright, I'll start working.' 'You can start by going back to the camp and examine the students, give me something good.' 'Never!' laboto reached over for the remote, 'no! Don't you dare!!' she ran out of the tower and crying.

* * *

At camp- 'agent haruno.' Sadako turned startled, 'oh hello Raz. How have you been?' 'Fine. Where've you been? Everyone has been worried about you then we heard you screaming across the lake.' 'Even Sasha?' 'Especially Sasha.' Sadako actually blushed, '_wow, Sasha.' _She remembered how she met him.

_

* * *

_

Memories- after her parents death and the murder of the robbers, sadako became a mute. She refused to talk to anyone. The owner of the orphanage had a theory that the events that happened that night were still effective. The only thing they could do is call Sasha nein and see if he could read sadako and make her talk again. When the man arrived sadako stared at him, studying him. 'Sasha, I must warn you going near this child is writing your own death sentence. She came close to killing one of the other children by beating his head in with a rock.' Sasha stared at the young girl and sensed some kind of power with in the child. When he entered her mind, sadako felt some kind of pain for a few seconds. Moments later, Sasha left her mind and finally the girl spoke, 'mommy…daddy?' the owner and his assistant sighed with relief, 'thank you Sasha.' Sadako walked up to the man and gripped onto his coat. Sasha looked down, 'I think she's attached to you.' Sasha picked up a 6 year old sadako and stared at her, 'alright I'll take the child.'


End file.
